


Goth Girl Love

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A short story about a Goth girl falling for a shy, nervous young man.





	Goth Girl Love

Barry was walking back home one night from a party. To him, the party was unusual. A shy guy like him going to a gothic styled party just seemed unnatural. But nonetheless, he still enjoyed himself. Whilst he was walking home, he saw a couple of barefeet dangle from the roof and disappear in less then 10 seconds. Barry curious, decided to get on the roof of that building. However, by the time he got there, he saw a girl dressed in black just smiling at him. She must've been from that party, she looked so gothic. Barry blinked, looking at her as he smiled nervously, waving.  
"Hey cutie pie." The goth girl smiled, walking towards him.  
"U-Um... Hello there. Whatcha doing on the rooftop?" Barry asked.  
The goth girl giggled, moving closer.  
"You know what I am doing here. Staring at me at the party." She explained.  
"I... U-Um... I'm sorry miss..." Barry apologised.  
"Jane. You can call me Jane sweetie." She smiled.  
Barry blushed, introducing himself as they sat on the edge of the roof.  
"So Jane... You came here just for me?" Barry asked. "I'm not a goth or anything like that."  
"I don't mind." Jane smiled. "I wanted to watch the stars with you. Everyone was getting drunk and you seemed adorable to hang out with."  
Barry's face glowed dark red from embarrassment as he faced towards the stars. They twinled in the clear black night sky. Jane sighed happily, putting her hand against Barry's leg.  
"You know, you are cute. I saw how you acted." She smiled, looking at him. "I like that."  
"Thank you Jane. For a goth, I..." He stuttered.  
Jane just giggled, kissing his lips gently.  
"Not all goths act the same. There's more to me than just being that." Jane explained.  
"I-I know!" Barry chuckled in nervousness. "I just, I didn't expect someone like you to be talking to me this way... A-And the kiss."  
Jane smiled, moving closer to Barry.  
"You want another? We can talk later about us." She winked.  
The goth girl wasn't drunk or anything. Barry was surprised as his body acted on his own, falling for this special goth girl: Jane. Their lips locked passionatly as the stars twinkled above them, like they were watching the two let their feelings take over their control.


End file.
